bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Zagadka Wielkich Istot
Część 1 Tarduk otrzasnął pot z czoła. W takich chwilach marzył, żeby nie pracować w pełnej zbroi i hełmie. Ale nawet tutaj, tak blisko wolnego miasta Atero, było zbyt niebezpiecznie, by być na pustyni samemu i nieuzbrojonemu. Jego zadanie tutaj było rutyną: z Agori z różnych wiosek, Kyry, Crotesius, Scondonius i Kirbold, był w Atero, by pomóc przygotować arenę do turnieju. Nawet z dbałością o nią przez cały rok, zawsze była potrzeba, by zrobić małe poprawki, zanim Glatorianie zewsząd przybędą do tego miejsca. Oczywiście, Tarduk nie był przy pracy zbyt długo, nie wtedy, gdy były ruiny nie tak daleko, które mógł zbadać. Pod pozorem wzięcia zapasów ze swojego wozu, wyślizgnął się z miasta i znalazł dobre miejsce do kopania. Ciężko było pracować, było gorąco. Mógłby użyć pomocnika, ale to było niewykonalne. Kyry był zbyt zajęty pracą w Atero, Kirbold po prostu chciał wykonać robotę i wrócić do Iconox, Scodonius się ociągał, a Crotestius ledwo się znał. Nie. Zadecydował, że ten kopie najlepiej, kto kopie sam. Jego narzędzie uderzyło w coś, wbiło się na cztery stopy w piach. Wyciągnąwszy to na powierzchnię, znalazł kwadrat z metalu o wielkości dwa razy większej od jego dłoni i odłamał się od czegoś większego. Było na tym wyryte koło z o wiele mniejszym kołem w środku i na spodzie. Tarduk zmarszczył brwi. Spotkał się z takimi symbolami już wcześniej. Nie wiedział, co one znaczą i nikt nie wiedział w tak rozległych obszarach, jakie znał. Jeśli były one jakimś językiem - to jakim i czyim? - To było frustrujące, bo nie znalazł wystarczających próbek, by zacząć próbować rozszyfrowywać symbole. Odwrócił kawałek metalu, mając nadzieję, że powinien być inny symbol na odwrocie. Zamiast tego znalazł coś innego. Na metalu została wyryta mapa. Niektóre miejsca na niej rozpoznał, niektórych nie. Na dole mapy znajdował się łańcuch górski, który wyglądał zupełnie jak Kolczaste Góry. Cechy narysowane pod górami wydawały się potwierdzać, że było to to samo pasmo gór. Większość mapy to były miejsca na północ od gór, regiony, których nie znał. Tym co o tych regionach wiedział, było jedynie to, że Skralle powiedziały, że stamtąd pochodzą. Na górze mapy znajdowały się jeszcze dwa symbole, ale trochę inne od tych, które znalazł wcześniej. Jeden był po prostu siecią pomieszanych linii wyglądających jak pajęczyna. Drugi był gwiazdą. Zainteresowanie tym ostatnim uczyniło tylko to, że symbol był pokolorowany. Gwiazda była czerwona. - Czerwona gwiazda - pomyślał Tarduk. Ktokolwiek słyszał o czymś takim? To było na pewno fascynujące, ale niemożliwe do zbadania samemu. Poprzez podróżowanie po północnym zachodzie mógł przejść czarne kolce i dotrzeć do północnego regionu, ale mapa wskazywała rozszalałe rzeki i inne naturalne niebezpieczeństwa na drodze. Pójście tam bez pomocy mogłoby być niebezpieczne i żaden Glatorian nie dałby się wynająć tak blisko turnieju Atero. - Hej! Tarduk odwrócił się. Crotesius chodził obok, wyglądając na nieco zirytowanego. - Idziesz pomagać czy bawić się w piachu? Co tam masz? Tarduk pokazał dla Agori z Vulcanus, co znalazł. Crotesius nie wysilił się, by to wziąć. - tylko popatrzył na to z obu stron i wzruszył ramionami. - No i? To kawałek żelastwa. Może uzyjesz tego, żeby załatać swój wóz. Jaki Vorox... - mruczał Tarduk do siebie. Na głos powiedział: - Prawdopodobnie masz rację. Ta czerwona gwiazda - O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? Przecież każdy wie, że nie ma tam nic wartościowego. Nie ma ukrytego skarbu, nie ma ukrytego miasta, ani Wodnych Kamieni, nic. Oczywiście było to potężne kłamstwo i Tarduk wiedział, że Crotesius by w to nigdy nie uwierzył. Tak naprawdę na to liczył. Plotki latały szybciej niż ziarna piachu podczas burzy piaskowej o tym, co było na północy. W Iconox, powiedzieli, że góry były pokryte wartościowym Exsidianem. W Vulcanus powiedzieli, że były tam całe doliny Wodnych Kamieni, te wartościowe skały mogły być przełamane i otwarte, by wydobyć czystą wodę ze środka. Agori z Tajun mieli bardzo rozwiniętą wyobraźnię, a Agori z Tesary nawet nie chcieli o tym rozmawiać. Teraz Crotesius podszedł, by wziąć kawałek metalu i uważniej się mu przyjrzeć. - Wiesz, jeśli chcesz mogę to wziąć... um... kawałek metalu z twoich rąk, może chciałbyś się wymienić? Później, Tarduk nie mógłby wytłumaczyć dlaczego powiedział, co zrobił. Być może po latach kopania w piasku i znajdowania kawałków układanki z brakiem możliwości rozgryzienia ich, miał po prostu dość. Jeśli nie wykorzysta szansy, nigdy nie uzyska odpowiedzi. - Jasne, wymienię się z tobą - powiedział - możesz wziąć kawałek metalu...jeżeli pójdziesz ze mną znaleźć czerwoną gwiazdę, gdziekolwiek ona jest. - Iść tam? Zwariowałeś? - powiedział Crotesius. - To taka oferta - powiedział stanowczo Tarduk - Mamy dość czasu przed rozpoczęciem turnieju, by tam pójść i wrócić - nie był w tej chwili pewien czy to prawda, ale nie chciał tego mówić dla Crotesiusa - pomyśl o tym. Co jeśli jest tam coś wartościowego, coś co zmieni życie każdego na Bara Magna? Mam na myśli to, że będziesz bohaterem. Crotesius uśmechnął się. Jako pilot pojazdu na arenie, był jeszcze jednym wojownikiem Agori na świecie zdominowanym przez Glatorian. Ale gdy dokona czegoś naprawdę wielkiego...Raanu nie będzie żył wiecznie, a on być może będzie mógł przewodzić Vulcanus. - Dobrze, Tarduk - powiedział Crotesius - Myślę, że możesz dołączyć do mojej ekspedycji, ale będziemy potrzebowali więcej pomocy. Wiesz, gdbybyś mógł zatrudnić trochę więcej Agori, bez mówienia o gwieździe. I wyruszymy o świcie. Tarduk odszedł daleko, ziarna piachu rozmazywały się na jego twarzy. Jasne, nie był zupełnie szczery, ale czasami musiał używać skrótów w pogoni za wiedzą, prawda? Tarduk nie wiedział, że skrót ten poprowadzi go do niebezpieczeństwa. Część 2 W końcu, tylko Kirbold zechciał iść z Crotesiusem i Tardukiem na poszukiwania Czerwonej Gwiazdy. Scodonius powiedział, że to szaleństwo, iść, by być ściganym przez Skalne Rumaki tak blisko daty rozpoczęcia turnieju. A Kyry musiał szybko wracać do Vulcanus. Crotesius zaproponował, że mogą wziąć pojazdy na północ, lecz Tarduk odrzucił tą propozycję. - Pojazdy nie pojadą tam, gdzie my zmierzamy, nawet te z gąsienicami - powiedział Tarduk - na dodatek hałasują, a hałas sprowadza Łowców Kości. Nie, użyjemy Piaskowych Myśliwych. Trzeba było sporo targowania, by pożyczyć trzy bestie od handlarza z Iconox, szczególnie odkąd Tarduk nie chciał zdradzić, gdzie chcą iść ze zwierzętami. Ale po chwili trójka Agori była gotowa do rozpoczęcia ich wyprawy. Najkrótszą drogą powinno być pójście na wschód do Ciemnych Wodospadów, a wtedy na północ blisko wulkanicznego regionu, nad Czarnymi Kolczastymi Górami. Ale obecność Skralli, Voroxów i Łowców Kości czyniły tę drogę najbardziej niebezpieczną. Więc Tarduk wybrał drogę północno-zachodnią, przez wioskę Tesara, Ostry Szczyt i aż do Gór Białego Kwarcu. Kirbold, będąc przestawicielem Iconox, znał ten teren bardzo dobrze. Były tam miejsca, które handlarze przeszukiwali, szukając czegoś wartościowego, co mogliby sprzedać. Było tu zimno, nawet gorzej niż na pustyni nocą. Co więcej, Piaskowi Myśliwi nie widzieli, gdzie jest ziemia, gdzie kamienie. Aczkolwiek zezłościło to wszystkich trzech Agori, musieli podróżować w dzień: w nocy o wiele łatwiej można zabłądzić, a możliwe jest wtedy spadnięcie z klifu. Po dwóch dniach byli wystarczająco daleko, by znaleźć się w kompletnie nieznanych terytoriach. Żyły tu stworzenia, które nigdy nie pojawiłyby się na pustyni na południu, odkąd dobrze rozwijają się w zimnych warunkach. Crotesius nieprzerwanie czuwał. Dlatego był pierwszy w ostrzeżeniu pozostałych o tym, że ktoś ich śledzi. - Mamy się zatrzymać? - zapytał Tarduk. - Nie - mruknął Crotesius - to najgorsza rzecz, jaką moglibyśmy zrobić. Musimy jechać szybciej. Może ich zgubimy. Tarduk wątpił w to. Zauważył jednego z istot ich ściagających. Wyglądała jak pustynne wilki. Ich łapy przystosowane były do przechodzenia po luźnych piaskach i byli bardzo skutecznymi wierzchowcami. Ale, Tarduk zobaczył, że nie tropiciel nie był jednym z tych samych wilków. Na dodatek, bestia ta była połowicznie metalowa. Tarduk nigdy nie widział czegoś podobnego. - Ile? - Zapytał Kirbold. - Więcej niż jeden - odpowiedział Crotesius - może sześciu albo ośmiu. Ciężko oszacować. Tarduk nie wiedział, jak cokolwiek może iść przez Góry Białego Kwarcu i być niezauważonym. Gdy nadszedł dzień, to było jego najmniejsze zmartwienie. Nieważne, jak drużyna szybko się poruszała, wilki były na ich tropie. Nieważne, jakich trików używała, by zgubić pościg - wysyłając jednego Piaskowego Myśliwego w innym kierunku, podwajając swoje ślady, nawet zostawiając trochę cennych zasobów pożywienia na drodze, by odwrócić ich uwagę - wilki nadal ich tropiły. - Co to jest? - Tarduk spytał trzeci raz. Teraz musieli jechać nocą, chcąc czy nie. Tarduk dzielił wierzchowca z Kirboldem, a Crotesius prowadził. Crotesius nie zgodził sie na zapalenie pochodni, wiedząc, że wilki mogą zobaczyć światło. Tarduk spierał się, że prawdopodobnie byli tropieni przez węch, ale tropiciele niezbyt dobrze to robili. Weszli na wąski, kręty szlak. Po prawej stronie znajdowała się powierzchnia góry. Po lewej pionowy spadek w czarne ciemności. Dobrą wiadomością było, że wilki nie mogły się tu skryć. Musieli iść śladami prosto lub poddać się, tak się wydawało. Złą wiadomością było, że Piaskowi Myśliwi mieli problem ze znajdowaniem gruntu w ciemnościach. Jeden poślizgnął się i mógł już nie wrócić z wyprawy. Jadąc tak szybko jak mogli, trójka Agori jechała przez szlak. Nagle wierzchowiec Kirbolda i Tarduka potknął się i jeden pakunek narzędzi spadł w otchłań. Odgłos uderzenia o ziemię nie nadszedł. Kirbold odwrócił się. W jasnym blasku księżyca nie zobaczył żadnego znaku, że te istoty nadal ich tropią. - Chyba ich zgubiliśmy. Jak myślicie? Tarduk obrócił się przez ramię. Nie zobaczył niczego, ale powiedział: - Nie, myślę, że ich nie zgubliśmy. Ja też nie - zgodził się Kirbold. Szlak zaczął się rozszerzać i wznosić. Świt nadchodził, pierwsze promienie światła odbijając sie od kwarcowych szczytów. Crotesius zatrzymał swojego wierzchowca, Tarduk zrobił to samo. Spojrzeli za siebie. Nie było śladu sześciu futrzano-metalowych wilków, które ich śledziły. - Może nie szli przez szlak - powiedział Crotesius - albo znaleźli łatwiejszą zdobycz. I tak jestem zadowolony, że zniknęli. - Hm, jest jeszcze jedna możliwość - rzekł Tarduk - nie śledzą nas, bo już tego nie potrzebują. Crotesius odwrócił się słysząc niski ryk, pusty metaliczny dźwięk, odbijający się echem od gór. Ustawionych w szeregu na szczycie naprzeciwko wilków nie było sześć - ale sześćdziesiąt. Wymknęli się wcześniej i zniknęli tylko dlatego, by jechać w prawo - do gniazda. Część 3 Trzech Agori usiadło na swoich wierzchowcach, zmrożeni strachem. Przed nimi stał tuzin wilków. Ich ciała były dziwnym połączeniem mięśni, futra i matowego metalu, a oczy były dzikimi, świecącymi punkcikami w mroku. Tarduk czuł ich piżmowy odór zmieszany z zapachem zimnego żelaza. -Uważajcie.- wyszeptał Crotesius. -Będą próbowały utworzyć koło wokół nas, żeby nas otoczyć. Później zaatakują. -Dzięki za lekcje przyrody.- odpowiedział Kirbold. -Jak się stąd wydostaniemy ? -Może przejedziemy przez nie ?- zasugerował Tarduk. -Możemy, nie wiem, wyprzedzić je. Crotesius poklepał bok swojego Piaskowego Stalkera. -Wątpię czy te zwierzęta zamierzają podejść bliżej do tych rzeczy. Tarduk pragnął wymyślić jakieś inne rozwiązanie. Ruch naprzód nie był dobrym rozwiązaniem. Ruch w tył oznaczał próbę ucieczki przez wąski szlak z grupą wilków depczących im po piętach Jeżeli nie wpadną w bezdenną otchłań będą mieli przyjemność być zjedzonymi. Agori nie mógł uwierzyć, że ich wyprawa tak szybko się zakończy i w tak drastyczny sposób. Crotesius był pierwszym, który spostrzegł nowego przybysza. Coś, nie, ktoś nadchodził zza grupy wilków. Postać była zgięta i zniekształcona. Szła bardzo kulejąc. W lewej ręce trzymała laskę i wyglądało, że dzięki niej utrzymuje się w pozycji stojącej. Nawet w świetle księżyca niemożliwe było zobaczyć uzbrojoną istotę dokładnie. Jednak po chwili przemówiła. -Siad. Było to proste słowo, ale brzmiało dla Tarduka tak jakby wszystkie członki martwych drzew skrobały przeciwko schronieniu. Dla trojki Agori zaskoczeniem było, że wilki przysiadły na zmrożonej ziemi. Postać zaczęła kuśtykać naprzód nie niepokojona przez wilki. Tarduk pomyślał, że to Malum, który, jak mówiły plotki żył z Voroxami, ale to nie on zbliżał się do nich. Kirbold rozpoznał przybysza. -Surel ? Przecież ty nie żyjesz.- powiedział Agori z Iconox -Byłem bliski śmieci, ale wciąż jesem wsród żywych. Byłem zagubiony w chaosie wojny i zostalem z tyłu, ranny i połamany kiedy walki trwały w innym miejscu. Od tamtego momentu mieszkam tutaj.- odpowiedział wojownik Dla Crotesiusa to było już za wiele. -Mieszkasz w tych górach z tymi... tymi... rzeczami ? - Jesteś jednym z ognistych.- powiedział wojownik widzą czerwoną zbroję Agori po raz pierwszy. -Więc nie będziesz nic wiedział o Żelaznych Wilkach, jednym z bardziej... skutecznych wytworów Wielkich Istot. Wytrenowałem tę grupę i poprowadziłem do walki i kiedy nastapił Rozłam zostały ze mną. To właśnie wilki przyniosły mi jedzenie i chroniły przed niebezpieczeństwami, a w tych górach jest wiele istot, które mogłyby mnie zaatakować. Surel pochylił się i pogłaskał jednego z wilków po zbroi i futrze. -Może zapomnieliście albo nigdy nie wiedzieliście jak było wcześniej. Armie maszerujące przez pustynię, dżungle, góry i walczące o energię w centrum świata. Władcy Żywiołów (elementów) prowadzili nas na wojnę, a kiedy ich czyny zniszczyły planetę, zostali uwięzieni. Tak zostali uwięzieni. Tarduk zadrżał. Nie wiedział czy to z zimna, czy ze strachu. Było łatwo obwinić trzeźwość umysłu Surela i jego zwierzaków, ale nie, było coraz zimniej. Wzmógł się wiatr i zaczął padać śnieg. Na początku słabo, ale potem coraz mocniej. Niedługo nie będzie mógł dostrzec starożytnego wojownika i jego wilków przez śnieżną zawieje. -Zaczekaj chwilę.-powiedział Kirbold.- pamiętam wojnę. Pamiętam jak się skończyła i pamiętam Władców Żywiołów, ale powiedziałeś uwięzieni? Surel przytaknął głową. Było to bolesne ćwiczenie dla jego ran. -Nie wiem dlaczego tu przyszliscie, ale radzę wam się wycofać. Władcy Żywiołów powrócą i może będziecie mieli szczęście i zginiecie pierwsi. Ryk wypełnił uszy Tarduka. Agori szybko spojrzał w kierunku źródła dżwięku. Masywna ściana bieli zsuwała się z góry. Lawina przed, którą nie ma ucieczki. Stojąc na szczycie góry, patrząc na piekło sunące w stronę Agori stał wojownik z lodu. Część 4 Tarduk mocno zamknął oczy. Masywna lawina lodu i śniegu staczała się po górze w kierunku jego towarzyszy. Nie było szans, by ją wyprzedzić lub się jej wymknąć. On, jego dwaj sprzymierzeńcy Agori, Suerl i jego Żelazne Wilki - byli straceni. W momencie, w którym był pewien, że to koniec, myślał o wszystkich artefaktach, których nigdy nie odkrył, o wszystkich tajemnicach, których nigdy nie rozwiązał. Najwięcej myślał o mapie, która doprowadziła go do gór, z wyrytą Czerwoną Gwiazdą. Prędzej mógł umrzeć, niz odkryć znaczenie tego symbolu. Nagle rozbłysnęło światło tak jasne, by mógł je zobaczyć przez zamknięte powieki, później fala niezmiernego ciepła. Tarduk otworzył oczy, by ujrzeć płonącą górę, płomienie tak mocne, że stopiły śnieg w wodę, a wodę w parę. Żelazne Wilki ryknęły i cofnęły się, Surel ruszył za nimi. Dwaj Piaskowi Myśliwi zaczęli w panice uciekać w tył, a Agori musieli wykorzystać wszystkie umiejętności, by je opanować. Tarduk zobaczył przez płomienie lodowego wojownika, którego dostrzegł już wcześniej na czubku góry. Tak, kryształowa postać nadal tam była, stojąca w nieokiełznanej złości. - Musimy się stąd wynosić! - odezwał się Tarduk. - Co cię przekonało - spytał Kirbold. - Lawina czy ognista burza? - Możliwość uderzenia tych obu rzeczy - odpowiedział Tarduk. Tym razem nie było potrzeby, by martwić się o jazdę między Żelaznymi Wilkami; ogień odpędził je wszystkie. Surel został w tyle. Gdy wjechali w przesmyk, wynurzył się zza skały i zawołał do nich: - Wracajcie. Nic tu dla was dalej nie ma. Wracajcie do bezpiecznych domów. Crotesius zaśmiał się gorzko. - Chyba nie byłeś ostatnio u nas w domu. - Ten strumień ognia - powiedział Tarduk - To nie było naturalne, prawda? To był Władca Żywiołu, który nas ocalił. Teraz była kolej Surela na śmiech. - Uratował was? Jesteście dla niego pyłem, nawet mniej. To był atak na jego lodowego wroga. Byliście po prostu między nimi. - Zaczekaj chwilę - przerwał Crotesius - pamiętam Władców Żywiołów i armię, i wojnę, lecz skończyła się ona ponad setki tysięcy lat temu. Surel potrząsnął głową. - Skończyła się dla ciebie, dla ich żołnierzy i dla Spherus Magna, jak wszystko w tamtej straszliwej chwili. Lecz dla Władców Żywiołów bój trwa. Tarduk odwrócił się. Nie zobaczył niczego, co by wskazywało, że ktoś ich śledzi i stwierdził, że może bezpiecznie kontynuować. - Bój o co? - zapytał - Główna wojna toczyła się o energie z serca planety, lecz ona już nie istnieje. Co tam zostało, o co można walczyć? Surel nie odpowiedział, tylko podniósł zwiędłe ramię i pokazał na północ. Tarduk poczuł chłód biegnący po karku. Nie próbował sobie wmówić, że to tylko od zimna. Pogrzebał w ekwipunku i wyjął mapę. Surel spojrzał na nią; Tarduk usłyszał wyraźny, gwałtowny wdech. - Czerwona gwiazda - mruknął Surel - dolina labiryntów - popatrzył na każdego Agori i się odwrócił. Szukacie tych samych tajemnic, co Władcy Żywiołów i ryzykujecie ten sam zgubny koniec. Serce labiryntu kryje ostatnią zagadkę Wielkich Istot. Wielu weszło tam, by rozwiązać zagadkę. Nikt nie wyszedł z powrotem. - Pozwól, że zgadnę - myślisz, że powinniśmy wrócić. Surel wzruszył ramionami, nie łatwo, biorąc pod uwagę jego wykręcone ciało. - Myślę, że Czerwona Gwiazda płonie w waszych oczach i sercach, jak wielu istotom przed wami. Myślę, że tam pójdziecie i wiem... wiem, że tam zginiecie. Tarduk odwrócił się do Kirbolda i Crotesiusa. Nigdy chyba się nie bali lub tak dobrze to ukrywali. I wiedział, że Surel miał rację. Musiał jednak odkryć sekrety skrywane przez mapę, nawet jesli to oznaczało drogę do niezbezpieczeństwa. - Masz rację - powiedział Tarduk - Pójdziemy tam. Możesz nam pomóc, powiedzieć, co tam jest? Surel milczał długą chwilę, później potrząsnął głową i powiedział: - Żyjemy w zepsutym świecie, Agori i nic w nim nie pozostaje w całości, niektnięte. Strumień życia zmienia kierunek, trafiając w tamę, błądząc i nawet - popatrzył na swoje zniszczone ciało - wykrzywia się nie do pojęcia. Co czeka na was na północy? Domena kłamstw, miejsce, gdzie piękno ukrywa zbutwiałe serce, gdzie drzewa nie tworzą schronienia, powietrze nie daje chłodnego powiewu i gdzie woda nie gasi pragnienia. A w momencie, w którym uwierzycie w to, co widzicie lub słyszycie, dotykacie, lub smakujecie, będzie dla was za późno. - Przestań mówić zagadkami! - chrapnął Crotesius - Jeśli nie masz nam nic sensownego do powiedzenia, zejdź nam z drogi. W blasku Surel wyciągnął sztylet i przyłożył do gardła Crotesiusa. Tarduk nie dostrzegł nawet tak szybkiego ruchu Glatorianina. - Mógłbym teraz cię zabić i pozostawić koszmarom - powiedział Surel z płonącymi oczyma - ale nie zasługujesz na taką litość. Jedźcie, Agori. Za tą drogą znajduje się las ostrzy. Wszyscy, którzy podróżują przez niego, stają się częścią natury, a ponadto wodami Rzeki Dormus. Jeśli przetrwacie, labirynt będzie na was czekał Część 5 Tarduk, Crotesius i Kirbold jechali cały dzień. Zostawili za sobą Surela, jego Żelazne Wilki i jego ostrzeżenia, ale nikt nie mógł zapomnieć jego słów. Kirbold od tego czasu się nie odzywał, był pogrążony w myślach. Tarduk był bardziej ostrożny niż kiedykolwiek, miał nadzieję, że zauważy kolejny atak zanim będzie za późno. Crotesius uznał, że Surel zwariował od wieloletniego pobytu w górach, a ostrzeżenia szaleńca należy traktować z dystansem. Tarduk zatrzymał się, aby rzucić okiem na fragment metalu z wyrytą dziwną mapą, którą trzymał. Tak, byli wystarczająco daleko na północ. Niedługo będzie trzeba skręcić na wschód i skierować się w miejsce oznaczone czerwoną gwiazdą na mapie. Kirbold nagle zatrzymał swojego Piaskowego Stalkera. "Zmieniłem zdanie. Chcę zawrócić," powiedział. "Nie zawracamy," powiedział Crotesius nie odwracając się w jego stronę. "Nie wiem nawet co tu robimy," wysapał Kirbold. "Kto przejmuje się tym, co jest za górami? Mamy własne problemy w domu." "Może te dwie rzeczy są ze sobą połączone," powiedział Tarduk. "Może jest tam coś, co może pomóc w walce z Łowcami Kości, Voroxami i Skrallami." "Jesteśmy tutaj po broń?" spytał Kirbold. "Jeśli jest coś potężnego na północy, starszyzna wysłałaby Glatorian po to." "Może nie chcieli, żeby coś takiego wpadło w ręce Strakka," wymamrotał Crotesius. "Albo Kiiny." "Zamknij się!" powiedział Tarduk. ""Hej, mam prawo mówić co myślę!" odpowiedział Crotesius. "Chodziło mi o to, że coś usłyszałem przed nami," rzekł Tarduk. Cała trójka znieruchomiała - teraz mogli to usłyszeć. Surowy, ostry dźwięk brzmiący jak pieśń. Wydawało się, że dochodzi z lasu przed nimi. "To wiatr," powiedział Crotesius. "No wiesz, wielki podmuch gorącego powietrza, wystarczający aby powalić osobę. Coś w rodzaju Scodoniusa po zwycięstwie na arenie." "Wiem, że to wiatr," odpowiedział Tarduk. "Nigdy tylko nie słyszałem takiego." "Las Ostrzy," powiedział Kirbold. "Przed nami. Może to miejsce, o którym mówił Surel." "Nie widzę żadnym ostrzy," powiedział Crotesius. "Widzę drzewa. To znaczy, że może są tam jakieś owoce lub coś innego do zjedzenia. Jestem tak głodny, że zjadłbym gulasz z Thornaxów. Nawet zimny gulasz." Tarduk chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale myśl o zimnym gulaszu z Thornaxów wzbudziła w nim takie obrzydzenie, że ledwo powstrzymał się od wymiotów. Crotesius zachęcił swojego Piaskowego Stalkera do jazdy przed siebie. Kirbold odczekał długą chwilę, zanim ruszył za nim. Tarduk, który siedział za Kirboldem, odczuł ulgę. Nie chciał stracić członka drużyny, a towarzystwo Kirbolda mogło uczynić ich powrót do Iconoxu łatwiejszym. Musieli trzymać się wszyscy razem. Kawałek dalej zauważyli coś dziwnego. Słabe światło słoneczne połyskiwało na mieczach wystających z drzew. Wyglądało na to, że las był uzbrojony, chociaż wydawało się to bardzo dziwne. "Musi to być dziwaczny rodzaj drzew z wyrastającymi tak gałęziami," powiedział Kirbold. "Zgaduję, że wiemy dlaczego to miejsce tak się nazywa." "Czy wiemy?" spytał Tarduk. "Podejdź bliżej." Kirbold rozejrzał się. To co wydawało mu się migoczącą gałęzią było prawdziwym mieczem, który nie wystawał z drzewa. Ale był trzymany w ręce wojownika uwięzionego w połowie w pniu drzewa. Kirbold westchnął. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że były tam setki wojowników, a ich ciała były połączone z drzewami, nadal trzymającymi broń. Kirbold nie wiedział, czy wojownicy są żywi, czy martwi. "To jest... chore," powiedział. "Co o tym myślisz," Tarduk spytał Crotesiusa. Agori Ognia oglądał okropny las dość długo. Potem powiedział, "Żaden naturalny las tak nie wygląda. Nie chcę tego mówić, ale Surel ma rację. Władcy Żywiołów tutaj byli. To moc kontroli roślinności. Ci wojownicy są tutaj pewnie od Wojny." "Jeśli są żywi, musimy ich uratować," powiedział Tarduk. "To znaczy, że idziemy dalej," odpowiedział Crotesius. Tarduk przytaknął. Kirbold pociągnął za lejce i obrócił Piaskowego Stalkera. "Możesz iść dalej, Tarduk," powiedział Kirbold. "Ja wracam." Tarduk wiedział, że powinien go przekonać, ale nie mógł znaleźć żadnego dobrego argumentu. Rozsądek podpowiadał mu, żeby zawrócić na pustynię i zapomnieć o istnieniu tego strasznego miejsca. Ale coś mówiło mu, że tutaj toczy się gra o coś więcej niż wiedza albo znalezienie kolejnych elementów układanki. Więcej i więcej, czuł jakby byli na misji i to takiej najważniejszej w życiu. Bez słowa Tarduk zeskoczył z Piaskowego Stalkera. Potem wspiął się na Stalkera Crotesiusa. "Uważaj, Kirbold. Droga z powrotem może być o wiele niebezpieczniejsza, niż ta tutaj." Kirbold skinął głową w stronę głębi Lasu Ostrzy. "Podobnie jak w twoim przypadku, przyjacielu. Myślę, że jesteś szalony, żeby iść dalej, ale... Zadbam o to, żeby w domu wszyscy wiedzieli, że próbowałeś pomóc innym... i..." Jego głos się załamał i przestał mówić. Tarduk skłonił się i uścisnął jego dłoń. Zdawali sobie sprawę, że już mogą się nie zobaczyć. Tarduk czekał aż Kirbold się nie oddali zanim kazał Crotesiusowi ruszać w dalszą drogę. Razem, wjechali w chłodny i zielony cień lasu. Byli tak blisko wojownków, że mogli zdjąć z nich ich pancerze, ale Tarduk tego nie zrobił. Starał się być dzielny, ale wiedział, że gdyby ktoś z uwięzionych się poruszył z pewnością by krzyknął. Nikt z nich się nie poruszył. Dwaj Agori wjechali w głębię lasu. Było cicho. Żadne ptaki nie śpiewały, żadne gryzonie nie szukały jedzenia. Ten las nie był miejscem do życia. Jak wydawało się Tardukowi i Crotesiusowi wszystko było dobrze, do czasu aż wiatr wzmógł się, ogromny hałas wzrosnął, a gałęzie sięgnęły po nich. Część 6 Zanim zdążyli zareagować, Crotesius i Tarduk zostali popchnięci przez ich Pustynnego Stalkera. Las wokół nich zaczął żyć, gałęzie wiły się aby ich złapać, natomiast pnącza splątywały się wokół dwóch Agori. W mgnieniu oka byli związani z drzewami. Crotesius rozejrzał się. Spojrzał na niezliczoną ilość wojowników, których ciała połączone były z drzewami tego lasu. Zastanawiał się, czy także podzieli ich los. "Mam mały nóż, który używam do kopania" powiedział Tarduk. "Może uda mi się przeciąć pnącze i uwolnić się." Z wielkim wysiłkiem Tarduk dosięgną noża i wbił je głęboko w jedno z pnączy. Roślina zareagowała błyskawicznie, oplątując jedną z jej wici wokół jego szyi i ścisnęła, żeby stracił przytomność. Gdy wyrzucił nóż, ucisk się rozluźnił. "Wydaje mi się, że nie chcą nas stąd wypuścić," powiedział. Niedaleko stąd na niebie pojawiła się mała trąba powietrzna. Wciągała w swój wir coraz więcej roślin, dopóki cały nie wypełnił się liśćmi, pnączami i gałęziami, wściekle wirującymi wewnątrz tornada. Następnie z wichury wyłoniła się istota. Na pierwszy rzut oka, Tarduk pomyślał że ten stwór powstał z roślin. Był wysoki i zielony, z jego ramion i nóg wystawały kolce a tors przeplatany był korzeniami. Jego szmaragdowe oczy były tak ciemne, że zdawały się być czarne. Jego ramienia były długie, przeplatane grubymi pnączami, natomiast jego pazurami były ciernie. Nawet jego miecz wyglądał jak by był zieloną i rosnącą rośliną, chociaż ostrą i śmiercionośną. Dopiero gdy Tarduk przyjrzał się bliżej, zaczął mieć wątpliwości. Być może ta istota była żyjącą roślinną kreaturą, jednak mogła to być po prostu zbroja, która sprawiała że na taką wyglądał. Tak czy owak, Tarduk nie miał wątpliwości, kto to był: Władca Żywiołu Dżungli, Mistrz Roślinności. Przybysz spojrzał na Tarduka, następnie na Crotesiusa, a po chwili delikatnie wzruszył ramionami, co zabrzmiało jak trzask zgniecionych gałęzi. "Nie znacie drogi" powiedział Władca Żywiołu. "Nie przydacie mi się." Tarduk zamierzał spytać o czym on mówi, ale Crotesius przemówił pierwszy. "Skąd wiesz, że nie znamy drogi? Myślisz, że dlaczego tu jesteśmy?" Co ty robisz? pomyślał Tarduk. Władca Żywiołu podszedł do Crotesiusa i poskrobał kolczastym pazurem jego hełm. "Jesteś ogniem" powiedział. "Tylko ogień wie jak niszczyć. Widziałem jak ogień próbował przeniknąć labirynt i odnosił ciągle porażki." Zwrócił się do Tarduka. "Trafiłeś tu przez przypadek, ale jesteś zielony, Agori, więc pozwolę ci odejść. Jednakże twój kolega musi tu pozostać i dołączyć do mojego Lasu Ostrzy." "Pamiętam cię," powiedział Tarduk. "Przed wojną prowadziłeś mój lud. Sprawiałeś, że rzeczy rosły. Dawałeś życie. Jak możesz tak po prostu zabijać, skoro to nic nie znaczy?" Pnącza niespodziewanie puściły Tarduka, przez co upadł na ziemię. Gdy spojrzał w górę, oczy Władcy Żywioły były w niego wpatrzone. "Czy kiedykolwiek byłeś w głębi lasu, Agori?" spytał. "Tamtejsze potwory żyją w nieustannych ciemnościach, ponieważ gałęzie w koronach drzew są zbyt bujne aby mogły przedrzeć się promienie słoneczne. Pnącza duszą drzewa, wysysają z nich życie aby móc zająć ich miejsce i chwytać jakiekolwiek światło, które znajdą. Każde żyjące stworzenie czerpie korzyści ze śmierci innej." Tarduk spostrzegł słabe zbliżające się światło w oddali za Władcą Żywiołu. Nie wiedział co to było, ale jeśli była jakakolwiek szansa, że to ratunek w drodze, musiał podtrzymać rozmowę. "Kim jesteś, że możesz to robić?" spytał. "Kiedyś byłem wojownikiem, jak ci tu uwięzieni," odpowiedział Władca Żywiołu. "Następnie ja i pięciu moich braci zostaliśmy wybrani przez Wielkie Istoty na przywódców wiosek Spherus Magna. Ich moc zmieniła nas, zjednoczyła z żywiołami, dała uzbrojenie i broń do obrony naszych ludzi. Nie byliśmy już dłużej Agori lub kimkolwiek innym. Staliśmy się częścią natury, równocześnie dobroczynnymi, obdarowującymi, bezwzględnymi i obojętnymi, cokolwiek to oznacza. My-" Nagle oczy Władcy Żywiołu rozszerzyły się. Wyksztusił z siebie przeraźliwy krzyk i z wściekłością odwrócił się. Za nim pojawił się Kirbold trzymający pochodnię. Podpalił on pnącza, które splotły Crotesiusa, dzięki czemu Agori mógł się uwolnić. Jednak sprawiło to, że Władca Żywiołu poczuł ból. Tarduk nagle zwątpił czy którykolwiek z trzech Agori wyjdzie stąd żywych. "Pochodnia!" krzyknął Tarduk. "Rzuć pochodnię!" Kirbold rzucił płonący kij. Wylądował on na stopie Władcy Żywiołu, pośród liści. Żółto-pomarańczowy ogień rozprzestrzenił się, wzniecony roślinnością wokół. W kilka sekund Władca Żywiołu był otoczony przez płonący ogień, który wymknął się z pod kontroli. "Uciekajmy!" krzyknął Crotesius. Troje Agori biegli tak szybko, jak mogli, omijając drzewa i przeskakując skały. Tylko Tarduk spoglądał za siebie. Władca Żywiołu zniknął. Nie zginął, był tego pewien, po prostu zniknął w lesie. Prawdopodobnie był ranny, jednak zapewne używał on swej mocy by zatrzymać ogień nim spali las. Tarduk widział palące się drzewa, gałęzie i pnącza, wszystko po to, aby mógł on wraz z dwójką przyjaciół uciec. Zastanawiał się nad słowami Włądcy Żywiołu: że każde żyjące stworzenie czerpie korzyści ze śmierci innej. Te słowa tkwiły w umyśle Tarduka jeszcze przez długi czas. Część 7 Tarduk, Crotesius i Kirbold zostawili drzewa za sobą, chociaż nie mogli się pozbyć pamięci o tym, co się tam wydarzyło. Podróżowali w ciszy przez większość dnia. Tarduk nawet nie spytał Kirbolda, dlaczego ten wrócił. Był po prostu wdzięczny lodowemu Agori za to, że zmienił zdanie. Przez kilka następnych godzin grupa poruszała się wzdłuż biegu rzeki. Tarduk nie miał wątpliwości, że jest to Rzeka Dormus, o której wspominał Surel. Po drodze nie widział niczego niebezpiecznego. Powierzchnia wody była gładka i spokojna, bez najmniejszych oznak jakichkolwiek rwących prądów. Ten spokój wprawił Tarduka w nerwowy nastrój. Na Bara Magna rzeczy wyglądające bezpiecznie najczęściej taki nie są. Z drugiej strony, dla kogoś kto spędził całe życie na pustyni, widok biegnącej rzeki był niesamowicie przyciągający. Grupa wreszcie dostrzegła miejsce, w którym musieliby się przeprawić przez rzekę, aby móc iść dalej na północ. Tarduk wpatrywał się w wodę, dopóki nie znalazł miejsca dość płytkiego, by przez nie przejść. -Tu się przeprawimy. -oznajmił.- Zgodnie z mapą, nie jesteśmy zbyt daleko od naszego celu. -To dość stara mapa.- zauważył Crotesius. -Skąd wiemy, że „Czerwona Gwiazda” nadal tam jest? Albo może gorzej? Skralle musiały podbić cały ten obszar, zanim dotarli do Bara Magna, więc pewnie są tu ich jakieś posterunki. -Po prostu nie chcesz przechodzić przez rzekę. Boisz się, że zgasi twój ognisty temperament! -zażartował Kirbold. Crotesius zmarszczył brwi. Podszedł do brzegu rzeki i odwrócił się w stronę kompanów. -Dałem sobie radę z pół mechanicznymi wilkami, przeszedłem przez Las Ostrzy i wszystko to, co napotkaliśmy na drodze, a mam się bać strumyczka? Przekroczę ją teraz, a potem... Nie było czasu by wykrzyknąć ostrzeżenie. Nagle z rzeki za Crotesiusem wystrzeliła ręka, cała zrobiona z wody. W mgnieniu oka pochwyciła ognistego Agori i wciągnęła go do rzeki. Tarduk i Kirbold instynktownie cofnęli się ze strefy zagrożenia. -Umiesz pływać?- spytał Tarduk. -Pomyślę nad tym. -odparł Kirbold. -Jaki jest plan? -Idziemy po niego!- odparł Tarduk. -Naprzód! Kiedy tylko dwaj Agori podeszli do rzeki, wodna ręka wynurzyła się znowu i pochwyciła obu, wciągając ich pod wodę. Tarduk był zaskoczony, ze nie zaczęli tonąć. Razem z Agori ręka wciągnęła pod powierzchnię rzeki trochę powietrza. Miał co do tego złe przeczucia. Władca Żywiołu Roślinności chciał od nas informacji. -przypomniał sobie Tarduk.- Pewnie jego wodny odpowiednik może żądać tego samego, a martwi Agori raczej niewiele powiedzą. Ale co się stanie, kiedy odkryje, że nie mamy niczego wartego powiedzenia? Woda była ciemna i chłodna. Tarduk skupił się na kilku światełkach znajdujących się w pobliżu. Kiedy się zbliżyły, okazało się że to Crotesius, zamknięty wewnątrz bąbla powietrza. Już po chwili razem z Kirboldem znaleźli się tuż obok niego. Wtem, prąd wody obok nich zaczął wirować i się kręcić. Woda zmieniła się w kształt twarzy tak wielkiej, jak jeden Agori. Jej dudniący głos zdawał się dochodzić z każdej strony. -Czy znacie drogę? -spytał. -Jeden z twoich braci już nas o to pytał. Jesteś Władcą Żywiołu Wody, czyż nie. -Mam to szczęście. -odparł Władca. -Co powiedzieliście memu bratu? Tarduk zerknął na Crotesiusa. Ognisty Agori nieznacznie skinął głową, co miało znaczyć, że w jakąkolwiek Tarduk zagra grę, on pójdzie za nim. Tarduk nie zdążył się nawet odezwać, kiedy przemówił Kirbold: -To samo, co teraz powiemy tobie: Oczywiście, że znamy drogę. Jak mielibyśmy dotrzeć aż tu, nie znając jej? Ale czemu mielibyśmy ci to mówić? Przez chwile Władca Żywiołu Wody się nie odzywał, widocznie się namyślając nad odpowiedzią. -Dla własnego dobra. -rzekł wreszcie. Tym razem, tym który odpowiedział był Crotesius: -Wysoko się przeceniasz. Lepiej zginąć jako bohater, niż żyć jako tchórz, zawsze to powtarzam. Wyglądało na to, że Władca Żywiołu Wody został zbity z tropu. On i jemu podobni nie byli przyzwyczajeni do utarczek słownych. Woda wokół trzech Agori zaczęła się burzyć. -Wiecie, jak to jest tonąć? -Spytał wreszcie Władca.- Kiedy wasze kończyny zapełniają się wodą i przed oczami macie ciemność? Mogę sprawić, byście to poczuli tysiące razy, nie wiedząc kiedy wreszcie poczujecie ulgę w śmierci. -Oczywiście, że mógłbyś. -stwierdził Tarduk. -Ale wtedy nie miałbyś pewności, że nie posuniesz się za daleko. Martwi będziemy dla ciebie bezużyteczni. Martwi, niczego ci nie powiemy, a wtedy nigdy nie poznasz drogi. Ale, jeżeli jesteś wystarczająco zdesperowany, możemy zawrzeć umowę. Leśny Agori nie mógł uwierzyć w to co mówi. Wszystko, co musiała zrobić ta istota by ich zabić, to przestać zatrzymywać wodę wokół nich i pozwolić im utonąć, ale to była długa wyprawa i Tarduk miał dość zagadek i sztuczek. Niezależnie od przyczyny, ale Władca był na tyle spragniony wiedzy, że musieli to teraz wykorzystać. -Czemu?- spytał Władca Wody. -Ponieważ na końcu tej drogi jest moc, którą trzeba posiąść. Zdobycie jej jest jedynym sposobem, żeby zakończyć tę wojnę, jeżeli w ogóle taki istnieje. Zwycięstwo dla jednego z nas. Tarduk chciał zwrócić uwagę, że Wojna Rdzenia zakończyła się przed tysiącami lat, kiedy przypomniał sobie słowa Surela:”- Skończyła się dla ciebie, dla ich żołnierzy i dla Spherus Magna, jak wszystko w tamtej straszliwej chwili. Lecz dla Władców Żywiołów bój trwa.” Ich gniew nadal płonął żywym ogniem, nawet w największych głębinach. -Nie możemy ci powiedzieć. -westchnął Tesarańczyk. -To dość skomplikowane. No wiesz, jakbyś wykonał jakiś zły ruch. Zaprezentuję ci. - Tarduk wstrzymał oddech. Władca Żywiołu Roślinności niemal odszyfrował ich zamiary. Gdyby temu powiodło się lepiej, są zgubieni. Ale Władca Wody nie zaatakował, nie wściekł się na nich. Prawdopodobnie Roslinny po prostu nie przyjmował do wiadomości, że Agori mogą posiadać taką wiedzę. Doskonale.- rzekł Władca Wody. -Ruszycie przodem, a moje wody podążą za wami. Natomiast po powrocie... Trzej Agori nigdy się nie dowiedzieli co miało się stać po drodze, bo nagle woda wokół nich nagle zaczęła stawać się nieruchoma. Kirbold spojrzał w stronę ujścia rzeki i zamarł z przerażenia. Woda zaczęła zamarzać i warstwa lodu kierowała się prosto na nich. Władca Żywiołu Wody wydał z siebie jęk gniewu i wściekłości. Lód znów go odnalazł. Teraz jego umysł musiał opuścić rzekę, lub spotkać się ze śmiercią. Na oczach Agori wodna twarz się rozpłynęła. Jej właściciel uciekł, zostawiając ich samych. -Zbliża się za szybko. -jęknął Kirbold -Nigdy nie zdążymy uciec. -Przykro mi. -rzekł Tarduk -Naprawdę mi przykro. Kilka stóp za nimi woda zmieniła się w lodową ścianę. Każda istota, która przypadkiem się tam znalazła, zamarzła na kość. Za chwilę, miało się to również stać trzema Agori. Część 8 Pierwszą rzeczą jaką poczuł Tarduk było ciepło, naprawdę duże ciepło. To nie miało sensu, ostatnią rzeczą jaką zapamiętał był szybko zbliżający się lód. Drugą rzeczą którą poczuł były jego usta pełne piasku. Leżał twarzą w dół. Niemożliwe, żeby piasek pochodził z okolic rzeki ponieważ nie było go w pobliżu Dormus. Tarduk trochę niechętnie podniósł głowę. Był na pustyni, otoczony przez ruiny. Wyglądało to jakby by odbyła się tutaj niedawno wielka bitwa. W końcu wstał na nogi, ale nie mógł utrzymać równowagi przez zawroty głowy. Kiedy się skończyły zaczął się rozglądać dookoła. Od razu zauważył Kirbolda i Crotesiusa, nieprzytomnych, ale żywych. Kirbold leżał obok dużego kamienia, na wpół zakopanego. Kiedy zobaczył że głaz jest pokryty pismem podszedł do niego. Odgarnął piasek i przeczytał " Arena Atero". Co? pomyślał Tarduk. To nie możliwe. Kiedy wyruszaliśmy na północ, arena była cała. Turniej właśnie się zaczynał. Co mogło to zrobić? Tarduk zaczął gorączkowo przeszukiwać ziemię, chcąc znaleźć trochę wskazówek. Zobaczył pancerze i bronie Glatorian porozrzucane dookoła. To była oczywista oznaka walki. I jeszcze jedno - Tarcza Skralli, wbita w ziemię jako znak zwycięstwa. Skralle zaatakowały i zniszczyły Atero. A teraz...co? Czy zaatakują wioski? Albo mogą wyruszyć na północ, chcąc zdobyć moc, w tym samym miejscu gdzie on podróżował. Tarduk musiał się tego dowiedzieć. Słowa latały mu w głowie. Jakiś czas temu ktoś powiedział mu "Skała jest nieustępliwa. Jeżeli zdobędzie moc Wielkich Istot, żaden świat nie będzie bezpieczny". Ale kto to powiedział, i gdzie? Miał niejasne wspomnienia bramy, płyty z kamienia i kogoś mówiącego do niego. Potem przeszedł przez bramę i... nagle wszystko wróciło do niego, masa wspomnień zalegająca w jego głowie. Tak, był pod wodą razem z Crotesiusem i Kirboldem. Byli zakładnikami Władcy Żywiołu Wody. Potem woda zaczęła się zamieniać w lód. Elementarny lord Wody został zmuszony do ucieczki. Chwilę później pęcherzyki powietrza przytrzymujące agori przy życiu również zniknęły. Ale zostaną zamrożeni na długo zanim się utopią. Zdesperowani agori zaczęli płynąć ku brzegowi. Tarduk obrócił się i zobaczył wielki kamień płynący w ich stronę pod wodą. Kiedy się zbliżał, Tarduk dostrzegł masywną skalną płytę. Ledwo zdążył to zauważyć zanim dopłynął do brzegu razem z dwoma agori. Tarduk twardo wylądował na błotnistym brzegu. Znowu się obrócił, i zobaczył trzy kamienne filary wystające z wody. Za moment, trójka przyjaciół usłyszała wielki huk i kawałki lodu z rzeki. Wielki głaz rozbił nadchodzącą falę lodu na drobne kawałki Tarduk wstał. Na początku, pomyślal że uderzył się głową kiedy wylądował. Stał naprzeciw swojego lustrzanego odbicia z kamienia. Ale kiedy posąg przemówił, Tarduk usłyszał nie swój głos, tylko niewątpliwie ton Skralli. "Wracaj"- odpowiedziała duplikacja Tarduka. "Nie masz tu nic do roboty. Labirynt jest mój, nie wasz" "Nie zamierzamy Ci niczego zabierać." powiedział Tarduk. " My tylko szukamy odpowiedzi na pytania" "I niektórzy z nas nawet nie są pewni tych pytań." dodał Crotesius. Tarduk czekał aż kamienna postać zagrozi im, albo zaatakuje. On jednak tylko kiwnął głową. "Napotkaliście tutaj wiele niebezpieczeńst, czy nie? Brakuje wam waszych domów" Tarduk i Crotesius nic nie mówili. Kirbold tylko kiwnął głową "W takim razie nie będę wam utrudniał podróży" powiedział władca żywiołu skały, bo kim innym nie mógł być. "Ale ostrzegam was. Skała jest nieustępliwa. Jeżeli zdobędzie moc Wielkich Istot, żaden świat nie będzie bezpieczny. Ta moc będzie moja i nikogo więcej. Podróżujcie, dowiedzcie się tego, co musicie. Ale niczego nie zabierajcie. I nigdy tu nie wracajcie" Z tymi słowami kamienny posąg Tarduka rozleciał się w pył. "Może to czas wracać do domu?" powiedział Crotesius "Nie, nie teraz. Nie po tym co przeżyliśmy" powiedział Tarduk "Czuję, że jesteśmy blisko" Trójka agori długo podróżowała wzdłuż rzeki, czekając na atak kolejnego elementarnego lorda. Kilka godzin później zobaczyli źródło. Przed nimi stała masywna brama ozdobiona rzeźbami. Był na niej napis "Brama życzeń". Tarduka zamurowało z wrażenia: "Myślałem, że to była tylko legenda." "Słyszałeś o tym?" spytał Crotesius. "'Czytałem o tym na jednej z rzeźb," Tarduk odpowiedział. "Zgodnie z legendą, każdy kto przejdzie przez te wrota, dostaje najdroższe życzenie ich ducha lub coś podobnego. Jeżeli to prawda, możemy dostać się, wszędzie gdzie chcemy pójść bezzwłocznie, zamiast więcej podróżować piechotą. Warto spróbować." "'Nie wydaje mi się żebyśmy mieli inny wybór" , powiedział Kirbold. "Nie ma żadnej drogi dookoła tego. Musimy przejść." Przygotowując się, trzej Agori przeszli pod łukiem. Był błysk światła, okropnego obrzydliwego uczucia i z kompletnej ciemności... Tarduk obudził się w piasku. I teraz to miało sens. Łuk nie był jakąś mogiczną bramą spełniającą życzenia, to było urządzenie do teleportacji, które zbudowały Wielkie Istoty. Łuk został zaprojektowany, by analizować umysł każdego kto przechodził pod nim i wysłać ich tam gdzie chcieli się dostać. Ale, dlaczego znalazłem się tu? powiedział zdumiony Tarduk. Chciałem pójść do Labiryntu. Chciałem odpowiedzi. Albo może to przez Elementarnego Władce Skały? Lub ja gdzieś, głęboko chciałem wrócić do domu? I więc dokąd to mnie wysłało. Crotesius i Kirbold byli już na nogach, spoglądając dookoła na ruiny Atero, byli w szoku. Tarduk wiedział, że oni będą chcieli wrócić do ich wiosek i tak zrobili. Ale, gdy tylko zobaczył wioskę Tesara zaczoł zmierzać na północ. On musiał. Tym razem on przejdzie przez łuk i znajdzie to czego szukał. Ten raz, on się nie wahał. Nawet jeśli on musiał wyruszyć samotnie, on dokończy te podróż. On wyruszył, by rozwiązać zagadkę i wydawało mu się że jakieś potężne istoty także próbowały ją rozwiązać. To nadal tam było, mamiąc go, pytaniem bez odpowiedzi. Ale on odpowie na nie - i to wkrótce. Tarduk spoglądał na północ. Jego przeznaczenie tam tkwiło, on wiedział. I nic nie powstrzyma go od jego osiągnięcia. Postacie * Crotesius * Tarduk * Kyry (wspomniany) * Scodonius (wspomniany) * Kirbold * Surel * Strakk * Kiina * Władca Żywiołu Lodu * Władca Żywiołu Ognia * Władca Żywiołu Roślinności * Władca Żywiołu Wody * Władca Żywiołu Skały Kategoria:Generacja 1